Carrera loca
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Una pelea a muerte entre mujeres, un extraño atuendo ¿Como acabara todo? Fanfic Okikagu y Sakamutsu


Gintama esta de vuelta *w* y el ending fue tan genial que tenía que escribir algo con esa temática :) por lo que os dejo esta historia aquí ^^ espero que os guste

 _Gintama no me pertenece o en el ending también estaría un sexy Sakamoto con traje de boda T^T_

* * *

 **Carrera loca**

Por más que la joven intentara buscarle una explicación normal no la había. No para este tipo de situación disparatada que parecía sacada de una comedia romántica, donde la chica comienza a correr por las calles de la ciudad huyendo de la iglesia y con su vestido de novia, pues a último momento se dio cuenta de que su verdadero amor era su amigo de la infancia y debía correr hasta un aeropuerto para evitar que se alejara para siempre de ella. Lamentablemente no es ese tipo de historias así que si alguien esperaba algo por el estilo lo mejor será que cambie de cadena de televisión. Esta historia contiene tragedia, traición, violencia y muertes, o quizás ninguna de las anteriores, pero lo importante es que tiene una enseñanza importante, o quizás tampoco sea ese el caso.

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Kabukicho, uno de esos en los que nadie quiere salir de la casa por miedo a que comience a llover de la nada, o al menos así sería si cierto evento no se llevara a cabo ese día. Desde hace meses que la televisión anunciaba una carrera de obstáculos para mujeres con la gran recompensa de un millón de yenes, una semana de estancia en el balneario más famoso y codiciado además de una extraña nave de un modelo raro. Gracias a la extraña recompensa casi todas las mujeres de la ciudad e incluso algunas de los alrededores decidieron participar.

El circuito consistía en varias pruebas, algunas requerían de encontrar algún objeto, otras de demostrar alguna clase de habilidad y un par de ellas eran acertijos. Esa era la versión oficial que explicaba la televisión, según ellos era un simple juego fácil y divertido. Más la realidad no podía estar más lejos. En la línea de salida se encontraban centenares de mujeres bastante concentradas en ganar el premio y a juzgar por sus sonrisas radiantes solo podía significar una cosa, estaban dispuestas a cometer asesinatos por ganar. Las mujeres podían dar bastante miedo.

\- Hazlo por el dinero Kagura - pidió Shinpachi a la joven que no parecía tener ganas de hacer deporte

\- Déjala Shinpachi, yo tengo un as en la manga - dijo Gintoki mientras que intentaba guardar frutas dentro de su kimono, intentando parecer mujer

\- Ya hiciste la broma tantas veces que le perdió la gracia además de que ya estas en la lista negra de todo tipo de concursos - explicó el de gafas

\- Solo tienes envidia de que sea más sexy que tu como mujer y hombre - se quejó el mayor

\- No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación - dijo Shinpachi mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

Shinpachi se giró para hablar a la joven pero esta se dirigía hacia las mujeres que se reunían junto a la meta.

\- ¿No que no querías participar? - preguntó Shinpachi confundido

\- Con el premio pienso comprarme reservas de Sukonbu para toda la vida - explicó la joven mientras se alejaba

\- Niña desagradecida ni se te ocurra, ese dinero es para el pachinko - gritó el hombre pero fue ignorado

Entre todas las participantes, Kagura creyó reconocer a varias mujeres locas que conocía demasiado bien, si es que el término mujeres seguía siendo adecuado para ellas, pero decidió no acercarse al ver la amenaza silenciosa que demostraban con su mirada, lo mejor sería que se alejara de aquel grupo que parecía ser capaz de destrozar todo a su paso con tal de ganar.

Mientras intentaba alejarse disimuladamente y sin ser notada por aquellas peligrosas bestias llamadas mujeres, acabo chocando con alguien y al girarse pudo distinguir ese inconfundible sombrero de paja que pertenecía a la reina de los piratas.

\- Luffy, digo Mucchi ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kagura confundida ante la presencia de la joven yato

\- Es una larga historia, pero digamos que por "accidente" lancé a cierto idiota sobre el motor de la nave y acabe rompiéndolo así que necesitamos un repuesto y la nave de recompensa tiene el mismo motor que la nuestra - explicó Mutsu sin ganas de todo ese raro concurso - Y como siempre el trabajo sucio debo hacerlo yo mientras el idiota disfruta su estancia en la tierra -

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa que demostraba que sus planes no podían ser nada bueno - Trabajemos juntas, yo solo quiero el dinero y la nave no la necesito mientras que eso es justo lo que tu quieres y si dos yatos se unen quizás podamos tener una oportunidad contra la manada de hienas -

Kagura señaló a las mujeres que tanto conocía de la ciudad, ellas serían su peor enemigo y más si deseaban ganar con tantas ganas como su mirada transmitía. Mutsu pareció dudar unos instantes mientras observaba fijamente a las locas que parecían a punto de arrancarse la cabeza las unas a las otras y eso que la carrera aún no comenzaba.

\- Esta bien, acepto, demostrémosles de lo que las yatos están hechas - dijo Mutsu dispuesta a pelear por el motor de la nave

Minutos más tarde el patrocinador intento dar una larga y aburrida charla antes de anunciar el comienzo de la carrera, pero un par de objetos voladores entre los cuales se encontraban un par de tacones de aguja, lo hicieron abandonar el intento de alargar más aquello así que con una simple palabra comenzó el principio de lo que sería el fin.

Entre gritos e insultos comenzó aquel extraño evento, algunas participantes se empujaban, golpeaban e intentaban quitar a las rivales del medio con todo tipo de trucos sucios, aún cuando eso estaba prohibido en las reglas, pero nadie era tan temerario o suicida como para meterse entre un grupo de mujeres enfadadas.

Las jóvenes yato llegaron de las primeras al puesto donde debían pasar por la primera prueba, la cual consistía en cortar con un hacha un par de troncos de madera, lo que fue muy fácil para amantos con fuerza como la suya. Aprovechando la ventaja que sacaron gracias a su rapidez con los troncos, salieron corriendo hacia el parque donde se encontraba la próxima prueba. Esta vez se trataba de una piñata colgada de la rama de un árbol y debían golpearla con los ojos cerrados. Después de varios intentos mientras golpeaban con su fuerza descomunal, se quitaron la venda y encontraron que quien controlaba la prueba estaba tirado en suelo inconsciente con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

\- Para mi eso significa que superamos la prueba - dijo Kagura

\- Es culpa de ellos por no especificar que no se puede golpear algo más además de la piñata - añadió Mutsu mientras abrían el sobre que contenía las siguientes indicaciones

En el sobre se encontraba un cupón de descuento de una tienda de ropa.

\- ¿Qué quieren que haga con esto? ¿Son idiotas? - preguntó Kagura enfadada

\- Creo que esa tienda se encuentra en el centro comercial, quizás quieren decir que vayamos allí - dedujo Mutsu

\- Somos un buen equipo - dijo Kagura feliz mientras comenzaban a correr hacia el centro comercial

Cuando estaban llegando, escucharon una gran explosión viniendo del parque donde minutos antes se encontraban, ¿Como pudieron hacer una explosión con una piñata? ¿Qué clase de personas tan poco civilizadas hacían algo así? Seguro que si las chicas yato no hubiesen dejado al encargado fuera de combate, este se hubiese quejado.

Sin más tiempo que perder las chicas llegaron a la tienda indicada donde les entregaron una gran caja y ordenaron vestirse con su contenido mientras les señalaban unos grandes probadores. Las jóvenes desconociendo el contenido de estas cajas aceptaron y se encerraron en los probadores para dos minutos más tarde odiar su suerte y salir gritando de estos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que sea esto? ¿Es una broma de mal gusto? - preguntó Mutsu enfadada

\- Con esto no podremos correr - se quejó Kagura

\- Si no lo usáis estaréis descalificadas - explicó la dependienta de la tienda

Las chicas se miraron mientras pensaban si en verdad valía la pena la recompensa del concurso, porque estaban a punto de tirar su orgullo a la basura y todo por culpa de ese par de vestidos blancos de novia. Renunciar sonaba realmente bien pero estaban seguras de que si lo hacían escucharían las quejas y burlas de los que las rodeaban por no ser capaces de usar un simple vestido, así que respirando profundamente decidieron volver al probador y acabar con ello. Minutos más tarde las jóvenes bastante avergonzadas salieron del probador.

\- Debéis reemplazar todos vuestros accesorios por estos - dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba la ropa y adornos para el pelo de Kagura

\- ¿No puedo quedarme con mi sombrero? - preguntó Mutsu sintiéndose insegura a pesar de que el día estaba nublado y no se enfermaría

\- Ni el sombrero ni su goma del pelo - explicó la mujer

A regañadientes la mayor tuvo que aceptar y entregarle su sombrero y ropas a la dependienta mientras que esta a cambio le daba un collar de diamantes de imitación, una pulsera de perlas blancas junto con una diadema que brillaba demasiado para el gusto de la chica. Se sentía ridícula, el pomposo vestido de novia sin tirantes resaltaba el escote que intentaba esconder día a día además de que con el pelo suelto se sentía incomoda y ni hablar de lo extraña que le hacía parecer la ausencia de su sombrero.

\- Pareces una princesa Mucchi - dijo Kagura con una sonrisa

La menor llevaba un vestido con tirantes y algunas flores rosas como adorno en el vestido y una en la cabeza junto a una diadema un poco menos brillante que la de Mutsu pero ella llevaba un velo llamando así más la atención.

\- Te ves adorable, estoy segura de que si tu padre y hermano te viesen así seguro que armaban un gran escándalo - dijo Mutsu imaginando la escena

\- Aquí está lo que debéis llevar al siguiente lugar - explicó la dependienta mientras les entregaba un paquete a cada una que debían entregar en la otra punta de la ciudad

\- ¿Debemos correr tanto en este estúpido vestido? - se quejó Mutsu

\- Así son las reglas -

\- Hay que darse prisa o el resto nos alcanzará - dijo Kagura preocupada

Nuevamente las chicas retornaron a la carrera, con la única diferencia de que ahora tenían una gran desventaja con aquel molesto vestido y tampoco ayudaba mucho que las personas que observaban la carrera hiciesen comentarios al respecto. Mediante unos altavoces se anunció que solo quedaban diez participantes compitiendo por el premio y aquello les hizo preguntarse a las yato que clase de extraño método usaron para quitar al resto de la carrera.

Cuando llegaron al último puesto y entregaron los paquetes, el encargado les dio a cada una un papel donde ponía una cualidad y debían encontrar una persona con esa cualidad y atravesar con ella la línea de meta. Al leer el papel no tardaron en imaginarse quien coincidiría con esas cualidades así que fueron corriendo hacia el público en busca de aquella persona. Como toda la ciudad se encontraba observando el evento no sería tan difícil encontrarlos.

Kagura fue hasta el parque que se encontraba cerca del Shinsegumi pues estaba segura de encontrarlo allí y no se equivoco. Al llegar al parque pudo ver al miembro del Shinsegumi con su típico antifaz rojo mientras intentaba dormir una siesta. Kagura como toda chica delicada de su edad y comportándose conforme a su nueva vestimenta, se acercó al chico y sin perder un segundo lo agarró y subió a su hombro como un saco de patatas.

\- ¿Qué narices esta pasando? - preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba el antifaz pero al ver a la joven y su vestido casi quedo sin palabras - ¿China, eres tu? -

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito llegar a la meta junto a ti y después nos golpearemos como siempre - dijo la chica mientras seguía corriendo sin prestar atención al joven

\- Tengo demasiadas preguntas pero esto es más importante - dijo el joven mientras sacaba su teléfono y le sacaba fotos a la joven

Kagura se dio cuenta de ello y aplastó el aparato con todas sus fuerzas, pasando este a mejor vida mientras que también lanzó al joven al suelo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Esa son maneras de tratar a alguien que intenta ayudar? - preguntó Sougo enfadado

\- ¿Tu intentando ayudar? No me hagas reír, seguro que solo quieres algo para poder burlarte de mi - añadió Kagura

\- Digamos que tengo buenas intenciones, al menos al noventa por ciento - explicó el chico

\- ¿Y el diez por ciento restante? - preguntó la joven curiosa

\- Es por esto - dijo Sougo mientras se levantó del suelo y tomó a la chica por el cuello para besarla

Kagura se quedo de piedra por unos segundos hasta que vio al joven separarse unos centímetros de ella y sonreír seductoramente.

\- No se que esperaba de esto pues esta claro que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda - añadió el chico con malicia - Pero supongo que podría dedicarme toda la vida a domesticar a un mono -

La joven yato no entendió a lo que el joven se refería con el final de la frase pero por si acaso lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, pillandolo desprevenido y dejandolo fuera de combate. Más tarde le pediría explicaciones... y quizás una revancha por lo del beso.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad, Mutsu estaba buscando a la persona con las cualidades necesarias para ganar la carrera. Normalmente el hombre se encontraría en su bar favorito pero como las mujeres participaban en la carrera, este se encontraba cerrado. Aquello complicaba las cosas así que la chica intentó probar su suerte dirigiéndose al puerto pero cuando comenzó a caminar en esa dirección una voz a detrás suya llamó su atención.

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó el hombre

La chica no dudo en girarse al ver a la persona que estaba buscando encontrarla tan fácilmente. Sakamoto se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la joven con ese atuendo y ella no se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio por vergüenza.

\- Cuando te vi de espaldas algo me dijo que se trataba de ti pero no puedo creerme que estés vestida así - explicó Sakamoto que aún so salía de su asombro

\- Es una larga historia - dijo la yato mientras recordaba todas las locuras que ocurrieron ese día

\- AHAHA Pues te ves hermosa - añadió Sakamoto nervioso - Aunque no es como si normalmente no lo estuvieras, es solo que hoy con ese vestido, yo... por favor di algo antes de que diga más estupideces AHAHA -

\- La verdad es que tengo prisa pero te estaba buscando para - comenzó a decir la joven pero fue interrumpida

\- ¿Vamos a casarnos? Nunca creí que Mutsu me pidiera matrimonio pero es obvio que acepto - dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

Como era de esperarse, la chica no dudo en golpearlo por sus tonterías.

\- Ni de broma me casaría con alguien tan inútil así que si quieres volver a verme con un vestido de novia más te vale comenzar a actuar como alguien maduro y responsable - dijo la joven sin cambiar su actitud fría de siempre - Mientras tanto necesito que atravieses conmigo la linea de meta -

\- AHAHA tan tsundere como siempre, esta bien cariño por ti lo que sea - añadió el chico con una gran sonrisa pero al ver la mirada molesta de la chica decidió ponerse serio - ¿Y a que esperamos? -

Y así el par del Kaientai también partió rumbo a la meta.

La carrera estaba igualada, las chicas restantes estaban todas peleando por la victoria mientras en su mayoría cargaban a alguien con ellas.

La meta cada vez se sentía más cerca, en un par de minutos se decidiría a la ganadora y el resto descubrirían el amargo sabor de la derrota. Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado y un par de metros antes de llegar a aquella línea blanca y negra a cuadros, esta se derrumbó, junto a las banderas que la hacían visibles a la distancia. Cuando las diez chicas llegaron a la que era la meta, gracias al caos causado no le prestaron atención a quien había ganado.

\- Gracias a vuestro comportamiento antideportivo y vuestra sed de sangre, la ciudad quedo destruida e incluso la meta así que el dinero será usado para reparar vuestros daños - explicó el patrocinador

\- Pero cumplimos todos los requisitos - se quejó Otae que había puesto todo de si para ganar el premio y poder restaurar el dojo de su padre

La mayoría soltó a la carga que llevaban encima, también llamada hombre y en ese momento Sakamoto pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo Katsura también fue secuestrado para tal extraña carrera.

\- ¿Zura, tu no llevas vestido? No se porque imaginé que usarías uno - dijo Sakamoto

\- Soy Katsura, no Zura y no me permitieron participar así que ahora soy de ayuda para Ikumatsu - explicó el hombre - Por cierto Ikumatsu, ¿Sigues viuda? Porque ya que estas vestida para la ocasión no me importaría cambiar ese hecho -

\- En el papel estaba escrito "pervertido" así que no pude evitar pensar en este raro con extraños fetiches - explicó la rubia ignorando completamente al miembro Joui

\- ¿Qué tan precisos eran esos papeles? - preguntó el moreno sorprendido para segundos después preguntar con curiosidad a su compañera - ¿Mutsu que decía tu papel? -

\- "Idiota inútil" - dijo la chica sin tacto alguno

\- AHAHA ya me lo esperaba pero igual hirió mis sentimientos - añadió el chico un poco triste

Mientras los participantes charlaban, el patrocinador decidió ofrecer una pequeña cena para que las chicas no se enfadaran al no tener premio, después de todo el hombre vio de lo que ellas eran capaces si estaban molestas, así que todas las parejas fueron al parque donde se celebraba la cena dispuestos a hartarse de comer.

\- Líder, ¿Sabes donde están Sakamoto y Mutsu? Hace rato que no los veo - preguntó Katsura preocupado por su amigo

\- El idiota dijo algo de celebrar una noche de bodas y ambos se fueron aunque no entiendo lo que significa aquello - explicó Kagura

\- Sakamoto siempre fue bueno con las estrategias, quizás deba intentarlo yo también - dijo Katsura mientras iba en busca de Ikumatsu

Kagura aprovechó para llenarse un plato de comida y poder hartarse de comer sin ser molestada, pero sus planes no funcionaron como quería.

\- China, nunca me dijiste que aparecía en tu papel - dijo Sougo mientras se acercaba a la joven

\- Eso no tiene importancia - respondió Kagura mientras sentía como se sonrojaba al recordar el beso

\- No pienso aceptar eso como respuesta - se quejó el chico

Kagura estaba dispuesta a comenzar una pelea con tal de no decir aquello que tanto la molestaba, pues en su papel estaban escritas unas palabras que aún no estaba preparada a decir en voz alta, "persona importante".

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
